The Tailor Shop On Enbizaka
by yamiyokai
Summary: Lovino Vargas is a well-known tailor in Enbizaka, but he is unhappy with his lover who never comes home. Who are all these people he keeps seeing with his lover anyway? And what does this have to do with the murders everyone's talking about?


A/N: So…It's January now. Winter break is over and I didn't get anything done. I blame the Bleach videogame I got for Christmas. Oh, well, time to get something done now. BTW, why are there so many Hetalia fics for these songs now? I just saw some sort of GerIta Moonlit Bear. I was here first…OTL. Anyway, on with the fic. This is the envy sin, starring South Italy. I thought either he or Canada would be perfect for envy, but my sister picked S. Italy. So, enjoy! As always, I own nothing.

Summary: Based on "The Tailor Shop on Enbizaka", written by mothy and sung by Luka MegurineLovino Vargas is a well-known tailor in Enbizaka, but he is unhappy with his lover who never comes home. Who are all these people he keeps seeing with his lover anyway? And what does this have to do with the murders everyone's talking about?

* * *

><p>On the corner of Enbizaka, there is a tailor shop run by a young man named Lovino Vargas. He was known as an exceptional tailor, but only if you could brave his bad attitude.<p>

"Now get lost, you bastards!" He would yell. "I have work to do."

Still, he was the only tailor in the small town so he got plenty of business.

If only the townspeople knew what he went through day after day. Then they might his constant anger.

Lovino had a husband, whom he loved very much-not that he'd ever admit to it. Unfortunately, this man caused nothing but hours of worry over his constant cheating.

"Stupid bastard. Even though he has someone like me, the moron never comes home." Lovino would mumble to himself.

Regardless, he had to continue with his work. He was always flooded with orders, so the work never ceased. He always worked with his scissors in one hand. Those sewing scissors were a keepsake of his father's. His father used to own the shop before he died, and taught Lovino everything he knew.

"The more you sharpen these scissors, the better they will cut." His father had always said.

* * *

><p>The town was the same as always. It was calm and peaceful every day, just the way Lovino liked it. That day, he had to go out and run some errands. He needed vegetables for dinner and he was running a bit low on thread. That was never good in his profession.<p>

As he was walking down the main street, he happened to catch sight of a familiar face. It was his husband! His heart was almost pounding with the joy he felt. It seemed so long since he had seen the other man, but he still looked much the same. He was a tall, handsome man with a bit of a tan. He had somewhat curly brown hair and bright green eyes.

Lovino nearly dropped his food in surprise. He certainly hadn't expected to see that man today, but he could use this to his advantage. He could try to finally catch the other man's attention. Maybe he would finally come home with him.

He was about to call out but then he noticed something that really was not supposed to be there. There was another young man standing right next to his beloved. He was smaller, and smiling widely. He actually bore a striking resemblance to Lovino, but with a slightly lighter coloration. This man was wearing a nice, red kimono* that really suited him well.

His husband was talking to that man and he wrapped an arm around him. The younger man laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

Lovino watched this, rooted to the spot in horror. His chest throbbed painfully. Who the hell was that man? His beloved seemed quite happy with that cute, young man. Lovino couldn't bear it. He rushed back home, all thoughts of thread long gone.

After all, he still had to carry on with his work. He held his scissors tightly in his fist. Even as his eyes became wet with tears and curses flew from his mouth, he worked hard to re-sew a kimono.

* * *

><p>"Hello there. Who are you? I'm Feliciano. It's nice to meet you. What's wrong? Why do you look so sad?"<p>

"You…You bastard! I hate you!"

"W-wait! What are you doing? Stop it! Stop!"

* * *

><p>For some reason, the town seemed to be growing uneasy.<p>

"Oh, you didn't hear?" One of Lovino's customers said when he asked about it.

"Of course not, stupid. I wouldn't be asking otherwise." Lovino said with a scowl.

"Oh, right…Anyway, it seems some crime broke out. A young man was found dead this morning. I've heard that his clothes were missing too. Isn't that terrible?"

" Sure, I guess so. Now, are you going to pay for that or not?"

The man apologized and dug out his wallet.

Lovino was really out of thread then, so he had to go back out again that day. This time he got what he needed without any problems. It wasn't until he was on his way back home that it happened again.

This time, he saw his husband standing on the bridge, staring into the water below. He seemed depressed for some reason and was leaning on another young man.

Who the hell was that now? He looked a bit younger than the previous man to Lovino. He was a bit tall, though, with wavy blonde hair and dark blue eyes. He was wearing a green obi** that seemed to suit him well. Was that really his taste in men?

The blonde was trying to comfort Lovino's husband, but he seemed awfully affectionate. Too much so for Lovino's taste. He had to flee that place, too.

He still had a lot of work to do. He persevered with his scissors gripped tightly in one fist. His red eyes were swelling, but he still worked hard on repairing an obi.

* * *

><p>"Well, hello. Aren't you just adorable? Shall I keep you company tonight?"<p>

"Shut up! I can't stand you! Just die!"

"H-hold on! There's no need for this. Now just put those down and-"

"I said 'shut up'!"

"S-stop! Help! Somebody help me!"

* * *

><p>Suddenly, the town had become chaotic. Lovino was told that another crime had happened. There was a boy killed, a teenager. He was stabbed to death, they said, and his clothes had also been stolen. The authorities had even come to question Lovino, but he honestly didn't have anything to tell them. It seemed they were talking to the whole town.<p>

When they left, Lovino had to go out for groceries again. As he passed the jewelry shop he couldn't help but notice his husband yet again.

Was this really going to keep happening? Maybe it was some kind of omen. Maybe he should try talking to him again.

However, this time his beloved was with a little girl. She was a cute, blonde little thing. His husband bought for her a beautiful, golden necklace***. She smiled and thanked him. He smiled too, but there was something sad in his eyes.

What the hell is that idiot doing? That girl was far too young. Did he really have no boundaries? It seemed that neither age nor gender mattered to this man. He seemed happy with anyone that wasn't Lovino.

He was really getting angry now. he turned on his heel and all but stomped back home.

However, he still had to carry on with his work. He clutched his scissors tightly in one fist, but something wasn't quite right.

"Were my scissors always this color?" He wondered aloud.

He pondered it for a moment, turning the scissors over in his hand. Finally, he decided they must have been. After all, how else would they have gotten that way? So, he continued to work hard that day, too.

* * *

><p>"Hello, mister. Do you think you can help me? I can't find my daddy. Mister? Are you alright?"<p>

"You miserable little bitch! What the hell's so special about you, anyway? You're just a kid!"

"S-stop! You're hurting me! Stop it! Daddy! Daddy, help me!"

Finally, Lovino had reached the end of his work. He sighed in relief and set his scissors aside. Finally, he could go see his beloved, since he obviously wasn't coming to see him.

He chose his clothes very carefully: a red kimono, a green obi and a gold necklace. Now, he had become the kind of person his husband liked. Surely, he would be impressed.

"Well? Don't I look nice?"

* * *

><p>"Oh, have we met before? I'm sorry, I can't seem to remember. I'm Antonio. It's nice to meet you. That's kind of funny, Feli had a kimono just like that one, and your obi looks just like Francis's. I can almost swear that's the necklace I bought Bella, too, but weren't those stolen? Huh? Is something wrong? You look sad, too."<p>

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're such an idiot! I hate you! I hate you so much!"

"Stop it! Please, I don't understand! If you just calm down, maybe I can help!"

"I don't need your help, bastard!"

* * *

><p>The entire town was in an uproar. Another customer told Lovino there had been another murder. It seemed an entire family of four had been killed: two men and their adopted son and daughter.<p>

This was surely horrible, but Lovino had other things on his mind. He husband had been so cruel to him the day before.

"It's nice to meet you." He had said.

That moron. He had acted as if he didn't know Lovino at all. It was a though he was a stranger. Wasn't that awful?

In any event, Lovino had to continue his work. He carried on with his scissors in one hand. They were now stained the color of blood, but he paid it no mind. They were getting kind of dull, though.

"The more you sharpen, the better they will cut." His father always said.

*Kimonos are traditional Japanese clothes. I thought about changing this to something more appropriate for Lovino, but I couldn't think of anything.

** Obis are the sashes worn with kimonos.

***in the original song, it says a yellow hairpin, but that didn't work well with the changes in gender, so I made it a necklace. I think that works fine.

As always, I hope you enjoyed and sorry for the delay. I actually have a little more work to do on my re-write of story of evil, but I'll get that done as soon as possible. I hope you will read it, even if you've already read the other. I may or may not just take the old one down. Well, no matter. Thanks once again for reading.


End file.
